Anthony Ruth
|death=Between 2021 and March 2033 (aged 66-78) - Ruth's death is first mentioned a few months before the Battle of Bast Castle. |status=Fobble |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.93 meters |mass= |hair=Blackish-grey |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Dark |sword=None |occupation=Professor of Architecture |era=NoHead era |family members= |affiliation=S.M.S.B. |masters= |apprentices=*Carol Wilcox *Bailey Dennings *Carrie Shaw }} Professor Anthony Ruth (6 July, 1954 – c. 2033) was a German male Fobble and an accountant and Professor of architecture who tutored Bailey Dennings, Daniel Murrell, and Carol Wilcox when they followed similar careers. While working alongside them, Ruth came into contact with the Police Grand Army when Baby Intelligence converged, only to be tailed by deadly forces. Biography Early life Born in or somewhere near Germany on 6 July, 1954, Anthony Ruth was an architecture student. He presumably graduated and became a Professor. Second NoHead War Eventually, Ruth took up an apprentice, Bailey Dennings, a young and quirky girl who trained with him in accounting though she was much more interested in architecture. Eventually, Dennings introduced him to a girl named Carol Wilcox and the latter's dog, Gobbles. Ruth gave Wilcox work on the condition that she was able to go to the Dancing Dorm and acquire at least two thousand dollars there. Eventually, Carol found her way into the Dancing Dorm and successfully acquired the money. After teaming up with the Police Grand Army, Baby Intelligence tried to call Anthony Ruth, but when he was forced to leave a message, he asked him to summon all his colleagues, including Wilcox and Dennings, and take up arms at the Golden Gates since the Professor knew the area so well. Ruth eventually received the message and gathered all his associates to fly to California. He witnessed Baby Intelligence's arrival and forced him to realize that it was madness to not fight the war robots. Death At some point before 2033, Professor Ruth passed away for unknown reasons. Personality and traits Professor Ruth specializes in the field of accounting, though he is ideally a man of many talents. He appears to have a healthy relationship with his coworkers, of both genders; Carol has once described him to Baby Intelligence as "strict yet decent". Talents and abilities Anthony Ruth is a world-renowned professor, specialized in the field of accounting. In 2020, he became one of the world's most important experts in various forms of energy. Relationships Carol Wilcox ]] Professor Ruth first met Carol Wilcox when she was unemployed and seeking a new job. Ruth saw potential in her and offered to hire her if she could secure money from the Dancing Dorm, which she did successfully. From there, Professor Ruth seemed to have established a good relationship with his employee. Bailey Dennings , his employee.]] It is unknown how long Professor Ruth has been hiring Bailey Dennings, but she seemed to have established a good relationship with her boss. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1954 births Category:6 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Architects Category:Born in July Category:German individuals Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Normal weight individuals Category:S.M.S.B. supporters